The Show
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Teddy needed money for College so she desided to put on a show. What will the show be and will she make enough money for collage? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own worked for, know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Good Luck Charlie in anyway.

* * *

High school was getting close towards the end for Teddy. In fact Teddy only had three months left and she still did not have enough money for collage. Even with the job she had it still was not enough. As she was doing homework an ad popped up onto her screen. Her eyes widen but then thought about the idea. It just might work so she will have enough money for collage after all.

Two weeks later Teddy had more then enough money but she enjoyed doing it. She thought some extra money wont hurt. So she kept at it. In fact she was doing it right now while everyone was out. Teddy started off slow as she did a strip tease with a mask on in front of her camera that is hooked up to her laptop. Just by doing that she made a good amount of money. Teddy just smiled throw the mask looking at the comments.

The suggestions soon came in with the money. She turned her ass to the camera and spired her ass apart to show the camera her asshole. Teddy was quickly talking dirty. She soon was sliding her finger up and down her crack a few times before slapping her ass a few times. Just by doing this she made even more money. She soon turned around looking at the comments she just smiled and took the next suggestion.

She lowered the camera to show off her pussy some more. Teddy then opened up her pussy and started to finger it a few times as she moaned. As she was fingering herself Gabe and his friend Steve was watching the action from Steve's room. Lucky for them that it was just them in the house. They where also was glad the site took prepaid credit cards that anyone can buy.

The boys where just rubbing themselves as they watched on. Not one of them was brave enough to whip out their dick and just start jacking off. Soon the boys watched Teddy not knowing its her move away from the camera and started to play with her breasts before grabbing a chair and sitting in it. Teddy soon spread her legs again showing off her pussy. She leaned in to grab something off camera and soon showed it.

In her hand was a plastic container with pink ping pong balls. Teddy soon opened it up and placed one inside her pussy. She soon pushed it out towards the camera. Gabe and Steve just looked at each other with amazement. Teddy soon put in two balls into her pussy. She soon fired one at a time. Teddy kept adding a ball into her pussy until she had ten balls into her pussy.

She took out the last ball that was in the container and pushed it in. Making a total of twenty balls that went up her pussy. Once again she started firing them into the air like it was nothing. She just kept smiling at the comments coming in. Teddy soon began sucking on her fingers before sliding them into her pussy. Soon Teddy had her whole fist up inside her. The boys kept watching getting harder.

Teddy moaned as she was fisting herself faster and harder as she was playing with her breasts. Teddy was soon on edge and quickly pulled her hand out as she squirted into the air and landing onto the floor and herself. Teddy went back fisting her pussy until she squirted once again. That's all it took for the boys. Steve went in the bathroom and Gabe saying he forgot something at home.

As Steve was jacking off in the bathroom and Gabe running to his house Teddy was shoving a foam football into her pussy before pushing another one in then another. At this point Gabe was almost home as the last football was slowly coming out of Teddy's pussy. As they where coming out Teddy just moaned as she played with her breasts. Once they where all out Teddy turned around showing her ass again.

Teddy began to slap her ass and squeezing it as Gabe just ran inside the house without shutting the door. Gabe quickly made his way to the closes bathroom. Gabe just thought about the mystery girl as he was jacking off faster and faster. While he was jacking off Teddy was putting in one of the longest anal beads she had that each bead was bigger then the last. Once Gabe shot his load he cleaned up.

Once he was out of the bathroom he was on his way to Steve's when he heard noises coming from the basement. Gabe soon was making his way down stairs as Teddy was slowly pulling out the beads. She just had five more to go out of the twenty five that was in her ass. Once Gabe was on the bottom step his eyes widen seeing the mystery girl in the basement and his dick was quickly hard again.

He quickly realized that the mystery girl was Teddy. He quickly wanted to leave but could not move. As for Teddy she had no clue that Gabe was home and watching her. Once the last bead was out she started sucking on them. Soon she sat back down on the chair exposing her ass. She soon grabbed a dildo and a vibrator. Both where seven inches and soon was sucking on them.

Once they where nice and wet she shoved the dildo in her ass and the vibrator in her pussy. She just moaned as she left the vibrator in her pussy as she moved the dildo in and out of her ass. She soon was going faster and faster with the dildo as the vibrator continued do its job. Teddy was moaning even more as she started t squeeze her breasts.

It soon became to much for her as she Squirted causing the vibrator to push out of her pussy. Gabe was amazed how much she just squirted. He was conflicted to jack off or not on what he been seeing. On one hand this was hot on the other it was his sister. As he kept watching he saw Teddy liking up her pussy juice. Without realizing it Gabe has been slowly jacking off.

Once Teddy was done licking up her pussy Juices she put the vibrator back into her pussy. Once back in she went back moving the dildo in and out of her ass for awhile before she started to fist her ass. Gabe was really was rubbing himself now. Once again Teddy squirted and pushing out the vibrator. That's all it took for Gabe to go back into the bathroom to finish jacking off.

As for Teddy she was to much into squirting onto herself and moaning she did not hear Gabe going up the stairs. Teddy decided to end the show as anyone could be coming home shortly. As she was cleaning up Gabe had just left the bathroom and went back to Steve's. Gabe thought about blackmailing her. However he realized that Teddy did nothing wrong as she was eighteen and he was not.

Then an Interesting idea came to his head but did not know if it will work or not. He just had to wait and see. It was hard for Gabe not to tell his friend about Teddy but he did managed it. Even if it was hard. As for Teddy she made a good seven hundred and sixty dollars. Teddy just smiled at the amount she made. She could not wait to do it again.

It would be two weeks later when she got her chance. For Gabe and Teddy it was the longest two weeks of their life's. When Gabe had gotten a text from Steve to come by, Gabe just told he had to do something with the family. Gabe left first but all he did was hid behind the garage. Gabe waited a good ten minutes before Teddy was the only one in the house. He waited little bit longer to make his move.

Gabe went in the house and quickly but quietly went into his room. He soon got naked and out on the mask he made. Soon he went downstairs to the basement where he saw Teddy sliding a dildo into her Pussy. Gabe was quickly becoming hard. He took a deep breath before making his move.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is just one more to go. Please let me know what you think by a review thats open to ALL, or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, its free to be one :) Pleas feel free to read my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy's eyes widen seeing a naked boy wearing a mask. She soon realized it was Gabe. Gabe came closer to Teddy as she kept sliding the dildo in and out of her pussy. Teddy soon licked her lips as she watched Gabe jacked off. Gabe walked in closer still jacking off. Teddy just slid the dildo in her pussy faster and faster as Gabe came even closer. Gabe smiled again and spoke in a deep sexy voice.

"How about you try the real thing."

Teddy leaned over and started sucking Gabe's dick. Right away Gabe started to moan. This just made Teddy started sucking faster and faster. Gabe soon started to face fuck Teddy and she took it like a pro. Gabe soon was on edge and Teddy could tell.

Teddy soon stopped sucking Gabe's dick and started to lick his shaft a few times before she started sucking his balls. Gabe just moaned even more and after awhile Teddy stopped sucking Gabe's balls and started to lick his shaft a few more times before licking his head and then started sucking his dick once again. Gabe was once again face fucking Teddy and like always took it like a pro.

Gabe soon was on edge once again and could no longer hold back as he shot his load into her mouth. Teddy gladly swallowed every drop. Once she was done sucking him she took his dick out of her mouth and the two soon began making out. The kissing broke and Gabe started to kiss on her neck and made sure not to leave any marks. He soon kissed his way down and started to suck on one of her breasts.

As he was sucking on one of them he started to slide the dildo in and out of her pussy a few times before pulling it out of her and putting it towards her mouth. Teddy soon started sucking on the dildo as Gabe started to rub her pussy. Now it was Teddy's turn to moan and Moan she did. Soon Gabe was sucking the other breasts and Gabe's fist was deep inside her pussy.

Teddy just mooned even more and soon she Squirted on Gabe's hand, herself, and the floor. Gabe stopped sucking on Teddy's breast and started to lick his hand that had Teddy's pussy juice on it. Gabe smiled and the two began making out once again.

Once the kiss was broken Gabe started to kiss his way down until he started to eat her out. Teddy once again moaned and it was Gabe's name that she moaned. This just made Gabe eat her out even faster making Teddy moaned even louder. Teddy quickly pushed his head into her pussy making Gabe eat her out even faster and deeper.

Teddy soon could no longer hold back and squirted in Gabe's mouth. After she was done squirting the two made out with her tasting her own pussy juice. After the kiss broke Gabe grabbed the dildo and slid it into her pussy and then slid his dick in next. As Gabe was thrusting his dick into Teddy's pussy he was sliding the dildo in and out of her pussy as well. Gabe soon was going faster and harder with both his dick and dildo.

Teddy was back on edge and squirted once again and it was more powerful then the last. Her pussy juice landed on Gabe, herself, and the floor. The two began making out once again as Gabe kept fucking away with his dick and dildo. Once again Teddy squirted even if it was not as powerful then the last. This just put Gabe on edge and pulled out leaving the dildo into her pussy.

Gabe was soon rimming Teddy as he slid the dildo in and out of her pussy. Teddy just couldn't stop moaning as she squeezed her breasts. Soon Gabe took the dildo out of her pussy and slid it in her ass. After a few thrusts of the dildo, Gabe slid his dick into her ass. Teddy quickly squirted again. This just made Gabe fuck her ass faster and harder with his dick and dildo.

The two soon made out as the fucking was going on. Teddy was once again on edge and squirted again and it was more powerful all day that Teddy passed out. As for Gabe he just kept fucking away until he was on edge and pulled out just to shoot his load onto her breasts. After shooting a massive load that covered her breasts he walked to the laptop and stopped the show and left.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know by a review that's open to ALL or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, It's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories like my mega story I'm With You

www. fanfiction s/ 12186286/1/ I-m-With-You

(No spaces)


End file.
